Changes that last forever
by Emma18
Summary: Monica and Chandler are married but will they stay married. Joey and Phoebe have got engaged but will they get married?. Ross and Rachael are just friends but will their love grow?


FanFiction.Net Story : God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right with the World  
Just In | Classics | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary   
[ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Help- TOS- Credits-   
Privacy   
  
  
  
Fanfic » TV Shows » 7th Heaven » God's in 7th Heaven, All's Right   
with the Worldtext size: (+) : (-)  
  
Author: Cypher1. Meeting2. Meaning3. Questions4. Dinner5.   
Mornings6. Decision7. Trouble Stirring8. Stalking9. The Cat's   
Outta the Bag10. Christmas Special  
  
PG-13 - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 33 - Publish date:   
11-19-02 - Updated: 01-05-03 story id: 1075475  
  
  
  
God's In 7th Heaven, All's Right with the World  
By Cypher  
Chapter Two: Meaning  
  
Simon sighed as he headed into the library. He hated to spend his   
lunch hour doing research for a stupid report, but it had to be done. Looking   
for his book, he spotted a familiar form typing on a laptop, flipping through   
pages in a thick textbook. Curious, Simon headed over.  
"Terry?"  
Terry paused in his typing and looked up. "Yes, Simon?"  
Simon stood straighter and shrugged. "Well...you kinda disappeared   
after our first meeting, and you never told me you went here."  
"You never asked." Terry went back to typing. "It's very rare that   
I have no note taking. The day I met you was one of those rare days where all I   
had to do was read and highlight. Otherwise I spend my lunches here, prepping   
for my afternoon classes." He turned the page in his textbook.   
Simon bit his lip and looked at his hand. "Listen, about last   
Friday..."  
"Yes?" Terry kept his eyes on the textbooks, still tapping the   
keys.  
"Could you stop typing for a moment?"  
Terry turned another page. "Not really. I have to finish these by   
the end of lunch, and I have thirty-two pages to go through."  
"Oh..." Simon sat across from Terry, thinking. "Well, could we   
meet up after school?"  
Terry sighed and shook his head. "Simon, when I said Fridays are my   
relaxation days, I meant it. I don't have time the rest of the week. And the   
only reason I get Fridays off is because I had a nervous breakdown when I worked   
twenty-four seven." He kept typing. "So I'm afraid it'll have to wait until   
Friday." He glanced over at Simon. "If we're still on."  
Simon leaned back, defeated. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you at six   
Friday."  
"Yep. Talk to you then." Terry went silent, his typing increasing   
in speed.  
Simon waited for any other response, then got up and continued on   
his way to work on his report. Nervous breakdown?   
~*()*~  
"What exactly is a nervous breakdown?" Simon leaned forward on the   
couch, waiting for Matt to respond.  
"Well...it's kinda when a person can't take any more and goes nuts."   
Matt looked at Simon. "It's like when Mom can't take any more and just leaves.   
She's doing it to save herself from a breakdown."  
"Ah." Simon rubbed his hands together. "What's it mean when   
someone recovers from it?"  
"Why?"  
"Just curious."  
Matt gave him a dubious look.  
"Alright, I'm doing a report and I didn't really understand the   
dictionary definition."  
"Try again." Matt crossed his arms.  
Simon sighed and fell back. "I have a friend that says he had a   
nervous breakdown, and that's why he takes one night off from stress."  
Matt considered this. "Okay. Well, anything can lead to a   
breakdown, so it's important to know what it was that set him off so that you   
don't do it accidentally."   
"Thanks."  
"Is this that guy who you went out with last Friday?"  
Simon hesitated. "Yeah."  
"I knew there was something fishy about him. I think there still   
is."  
"Matt, come on. Mom has breakdowns all the time, and you don't   
think she's fishy."  
Matt and Simon went silent a moment, considering what he just said.  
"Okay, so maybe that's not a good example." Simon stood up. "But   
he seems cool, and pretty stable."  
"If he's so stable, why don't you bring him over?"  
"He only gets Fridays off, and we're going to dinner."  
"Oh, is that so. Where at?" Matt stepped up to Simon.  
"I don't know. Some Chinese place near town. What does it matter?"   
Simon tried to step around his brother.  
Matt grabbed his shoulder. "Because I don't want something to   
happen to you. He had a breakdown once, it could happen again at any time."  
Simon shoved the hand off and kept walking. "I can take care of   
myself."  
"Just think about it, Simon."  
Simon went upstairs, ignoring Matt.  
~*()*~  
Friday once again rolled around, and Simon tried not to think of   
what Matt said, how another breakdown could happen. He steeled himself and   
decided he would ask Terry at dinner about it, among other things. Climbing   
into the shower, he failed to hear the doorbell.  
Matt answered the door. Terry was standing on the other side,   
dressed in black jeans and a navy t-shirt. "Hey, Simon ready?"  
"No."   
Terry shrugged. "That's okay, I told him I might be early. I can   
wait." He stepped inside.  
Matt stood aside and closed the door behind him. "You can wait in   
the living room." He pointed it out.  
Terry glanced in. "Seems more like a den." He walked in and sat on   
a chair, looking around. "Nice."  
Matt sat on the couch. "So, you had a nervous breakdown?"  
Terry blinked, confused for a moment. "How did you know that?"  
"I'm Simon's brother. He tells me everything."  
Terry grinned. "Ah, the ever-protective older brother Matt. Terry   
Dax, nice to meet you." He extended his hand.  
Matt shook it a moment, and then went back to looking at him.   
"Well?"  
"Yes, I had a nervous breakdown. I mean, I had all those advanced   
classes, work, housework, AND dealing with my family. Of course I had one. I   
was going through the equivalent of," Terry thought a moment, "well, probably   
what your parents go through raising all of you, holding jobs, and keeping up   
the house."  
Matt tilted his head up a bit. "And now?"  
"Well, my brother is helping out more around the house, I have less   
time at work, and I get Fridays off." Terry picked up a toy truck and examined   
it. "It's been working for two years, and no, I don't regress." He paused.   
"Well, once, but temporary amnesia doesn't count."  
"Amnesia?" Matt sat forward, eyebrows raised. "How'd you get   
that?"  
"Hey Matt, I was wondering if you could-" Lucy paused when she saw   
Terry. She grinned. "Hey Dax."  
Terry put the truck down and smiled back. "Nice to see you again,   
Lucy. How ya been? And the offer's still out there."  
"Oh, I'm doing okay. And thanks, but I've got a date tonight." She   
looked at Matt. "I was wondering if you could drop me off at the movies?"  
"Uhhh, yeah, sure." Matt looked at Terry. "Amnesia?"  
Lucy looked as well. "You have amnesia?"  
Terry hung his head, slumping a bit. "No, I'm fine. It's just   
something that happened once, that's all." He sat up. "And Matt, if Simon   
tells you everything, he can explain it to you when we get back, alright?"  
"I wanna know now."   
"We don't always get what we want, do we?" He stood and looked   
towards the stairs. Simon was just coming down, smoothing his black shirt.   
"You ready?"  
Simon's head snapped up, surprised. "You're here?"  
"I said I might be early." He walked over to the door and opened   
it. "Your brother Matt has been entertaining me. Be sure to thank him when you   
get back."  
Simon shot Matt a look before going out. "Sure." He glanced at   
Terry as he closed the door. "You're wearing that on the motorcycle?"  
"Lord, no. I have the car tonight." He walked towards a navy   
Taurus. "My brother needed to practice on the bike."  
"Practice what?" Simon caught up with him.  
Terry unlocked the doors and opened the driver's door. "For his   
motorcycle license. He wants it for emergencies." He got in.  
Simon followed suit. "Oh."   
Terry started up the car and drove off. Simon just stared out the   
window, thinking. His cologne smells nice. Somewhat musky, but there's   
something that just...  
"For your brother..."  
"Huh?" Simon turned to Terry, forgetting what he was thinking for a   
moment.  
"For when he asks, I got amnesia when my brother blew off the   
microwave door."  
"He blew off the microwave door?" Simon's mouth fell open.  
"Well, he thought he could cook eggs in it, and I was just walking   
in as the whole thing reached critical, and bam, door right to my head. Was the   
weirdest week in my life. At least, that's what I'm told." Terry chuckled as   
they pulled up to a stoplight. "I don't remember a bit of it, but from what I'm   
told, I made my brother's life a living hell."  
Simon smiled a bit. "Well, if Ruthie blew the microwave door at my   
head, I might react the same way."  
"Naw, not you. You're too kind."   
Simon went quiet at the comment, unsure of how to respond.  
"So, just for when your brother asks, that's when I had amnesia.   
He's very nosy."  
"I said he was protective."  
"I thought you meant protective as in 'hurt my brother I'll hurt   
you' kinda way."  
"He's like that too. You get used to it after a while."  
Terry sneezed, turning to the side a moment. Sniffing, he looked   
back at the road. "I couldn't. Jordon knows better than to snoop in my life   
without my permission. And vice-versa."  
"You mention him a lot, but not your parents. Why?"  
It was Terry's turn to go silent. "I'll explain another time,   
alright? For now, I'll just say he's been with me my whole life."  
"Ah." Simon wondered at Terry's hesitation.  
"Here we are." Terry parked and got out, looking at the building.   
"It's only a three-star, but the service is great, food excellent. Our family   
favorite."  
"Three star?" Simon looked over the building. He recalled having   
been driven by it, but never stopping near by. "Can you afford this?"  
"Of course." Terry closed the door and headed for the entrance.   
"Come on, if we hurry we can get dinner before the next wave of the dinner   
crowd."  
Simon closed his door and followed, wondering what job got Terry all   
this money, and was there an opening for him. It didn't take long for them to   
get a table, or to order. However, the surge in noise level made both realize   
it would be a while before their dinners would arrive. Simon decided to break   
the ice. "So...about the breakdown..."  
"Overworked, over stressed, and under appreciated. It's okay now.   
Really." Terry sipped his water. "It's no big deal. Happened two years ago,   
water under the bridge."  
"Oh." Simon fiddled with his napkin.  
"Tell me about your life, though. And your family. It's...quite   
different than I thought."  
So Simon went on to describe his family life, his siblings, his   
interests, even after the food came, the topic of favorite foods came up. Two   
hours had passed before they had finished and headed for the car, still talking   
about trivial things. As they got in, however, Terry's hand brushed against   
Simon's and he realized he had forgotten to ask about last week. Staring at his   
hands, he buckled up and waited till they were on the road before bringing up   
the subject.  
"Listen, Terry," Simon paused. "Last Friday, you touched my hand in   
the theater, and then this dinner..."  
Terry glanced at him from the corner of his eye, keeping most of his   
focus on the road. "Yes?"  
Simon took a deep breath. "Are you...interested in me?" He   
swallowed audibly. "As more than a friend, I mean."  
Terry remained silent, driving.   
Simon looked down, taking the silence as rejection. "I'm sorry,   
man. It's just, well, lately I've been having difficulty telling who I   
am...what I am. And, well, all this..." Why am I telling him how I feel? He   
probably hates me. Man, I was so stupid to think he was interested.  
Terry pulled up just beyond the yard of Simon's yard and turned off   
the car. He looked at the blond boy, who was unbuckling his seatbelt and   
fiddling with the door handle. Before he got out, Terry leaned over and quickly   
kissed him on the lips. "Does that answer your question?"  
Simon was frozen in place, unsure of how to respond, or even if he   
should. Did he just...kiss me?   
Terry gave Simon's back a tap. "Get going, your family's gonna   
worry about you. And next Friday, why don't I bring you to my place. I'll cook   
you dinner and we can talk, alright?"  
Simon turned his head, his gray eyes full of confusion. "I...I   
don't think I can wait that long."  
Terry smiled and ran a hand through Simon's hair. Glancing back, he   
reached to the back seat and pulled forward a small planner. Opening it, he   
nodded. "Alright." He closed it and patted Simon's shoulder. "I'll be here   
tomorrow at ten. We'll go to my place and talk then. Kay?"  
Simon nodded slowly. "Alright." He fiddled with his hands, unsure   
of what to do now.  
"Go on. I'll be by tomorrow on time, alright?" Terry tossed his   
tan hair back, offering Simon a reassuring smile.   
"A-alright." Simon got out of the car, still a bit stunned.   
Terry started the car again and drove off, waving at Simon as he   
went.  
Simon just stared after him, trying to comprehend everything. Five   
minutes after Terry had left, he turned and headed for his house.   
Eric came out of the kitchen drying a dish as Simon walked in.   
"Hey, welcome back. How was the restaurant?"   
"Fine." Simon headed for the stairs.  
Annie came down a moment later. "He looks...upset?"  
"Or confused. Something happened."  
"What do you think it was?" Annie looked upstairs after her second   
son.  
Eric followed her gaze. "We could call that Jordon guy and find   
out."  
"Simon would tell us if something was bothering us, though, wouldn't   
he?"   
"I don't know, lately something's been going on with him and I'm not   
sure what." Eric finished his drying and draped the towel over his shoulder.   
"We'll ask him tomorrow. He looks like he needs time alone."  
"Alright. First thing tomorrow." Annie continued on her way to the   
living room.  
Meanwhile, Simon collapsed on his bed and hugged his pillow, unsure   
of everything. His already disturbed world had been turned upside-down further,   
all by one little kiss. Robbie and Matt were passing by the door, and stopped   
when they saw Simon's state.  
Matt went in and patted Simon's shoulder. "Hey buddy, you okay?"  
"M'fine."  
"Doesn't look like it. Did something happen at dinner?" Robbie   
came up behind Matt.  
"I'm fine." Simon sat up a bit, glaring at the two older boys. "I   
just wanna be alone for a bit, alright?"  
"Alright." Robbie backed away, pulling on Matt's shirt a bit.  
Matt hesitated, then rubbed Simon's head. "Well, if you wanna talk,   
I'm here."  
"I know." Simon laid back down. "But I need to think right now,   
that's all."  
"Alright, we understand." Robbie exited the room, motioning for   
Matt to do the same.  
Matt followed after Simon remained silent a few moments. Closing   
the door behind Matt, Robbie shook his head. "Something happened. I've rarely   
seen him this upset."  
"And I have a feeling I know who did this." Matt headed for the   
stairs.  
"Whoa there. We can't just go call up Simon's friend."  
"Why not?" Matt faced his roommate and crossed his arms. "If he   
did this to Simon, he's certainly not a friend."  
"We don't know his number, or even where he lives." Robbie crossed   
his own arms. "Besides, it could be a bad reaction to the food."  
"I don't think it is. I just have a bad feeling about this." Matt   
rubbed his upper arm.   
"Let's trust in Simon, alright? He'll come to you when he's ready.   
He always does. You're his older brother."  
Matt nodded. "You know, you're right. He always confides in me."   
He patted Robbie's back. "Thanks."  
In his room, Simon undressed and crawled into his bed. Maybe sleep   
will help me clear my head and understand all of this. He closed his eyes and   
fell asleep.  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
~*()*~  
Author's Note: Simon's eyes. I've chatted with friends, checked the biography,   
and finally I just watched the show. After all of that, I've settled on gray   
eyes. I know, some people say they're blue, and the biography says he has green   
eyes. I've found that when those two colors end up in eyes, a person switches   
between the two, depending on the light. When the light is neutral, and there's   
no dominance between the two, the person's eyes are gray in color. So, I'll be   
referring to them as gray most of the time. (In my opinion, I think it's   
because they make David Gallagher wear blue contacts to match the Camden family   
genetics.)  
  
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to   
FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Meeting2. Meaning3. Questions4.   
Dinner5. Mornings6. Decision7. Trouble Stirring8. Stalking9. The Cat's   
Outta the Bag10. Christmas Special 


End file.
